


Hiccup

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: AU. Kurt gets hired to decorate the Anderson’s garden for the holidays. What will happen when their son comes home for the holidays early?Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: hiccup.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how secret santa works, nor do I have the time, will and energy to find out, so I’m skipping today’s GPBB prompt.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

Kurt closes the kitchen door behind him and leans against it, breathing deeply to calm himself down. He fishes his phone out of his skintight jeans, admittedly maybe too tight for the occasion, and calls Rachel.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Rach, it’s Kurt,” he says, then lowers the volume of his voice, “You know how the Andersons invited me over to help decorate their garden?”

“Yeah? I thought you’d be on your way home right now. I hope you’re not calling me while driving.” Rachel says, frowning into the receiver.

“Well, I seem to have run into a bit of a hiccup.”

“What kind of hiccup?”

“Um… the the - hot - Anderson - son - is - back - for - the - holidays - early kind of hiccup.” he says.

“What?” Rachel gasps.

“Yeah, I know! He feels horrible that his parents hired me ‘cause he was planning on decorating the garden himself when he got back, but he wanted to surprise them so he told them he’d be arriving a couple days later, and they wanted him to come home to a decorated house, and it’s both sweet and slightly weird, and he keeps trying to help me even after I refused!”

“Well, wow, that was such a long sentence, but okay, what’s the problem? You’re still getting paid, and you get someone to help you with the work.” Rachel says.

“The problem is--,” Kurt starts to say but realizes his voice has progressively gotten louder over the course of this conversation without him realizing it, so he adjusts the volume and continues, pressing the phone closer to his mouth, “the problem is that he is so hot, and sweet, and engaging, and funny, and it’s really distracting, okay? He accepted that I wanted to do the work myself, but he stayed outside with me to keep me company, and, like, we talked for a solid twenty minutes without getting any work done. I’ve got so much to do, this garden is massive, and they want me to hang Christmas lights on every single tree they have.”

“You talked for twenty minutes straight?” Rachel asks inquisitively.

“Yes, and I didn’t get any work done!”

“What did you talk about?”

“Broadway. He’s studying musical theater in NYU, isn’t that awesome? We mostly talked about music, that’s his minor. Well, music composition, but whatever. We have very similar tastes, actually.”

“Kurt, it sounds to me like he might like you.”

“What?” Kurt asks, eyebrows arching up in disbelief, “No, absolutely not.”

“He keeps trying to ‘help’ you, even when you’re getting paid for what you’re doing.”

“Maybe he has a very specific idea of how to decorate the garden. It is his house, Rach.”

“He stayed outside, in this time of day, in this weather, even after you refused his help, to _keep you company_ , and engaged in a twenty minute conversation with you about something completely unrelated to Christmas or decorating.”

“Rachel, just drop it. He’s not into me!” Kurt says firmly.

“Okay, okay, fine. If you refuse to see what’s in front of you then I can’t do anything about it. How much work do you have left?” Rachel asks reluctantly.

“I have, like, three trees left to decorate. Then it’s just dragging some other decorations from the garage and arranging them. I should be on the road in an hour, but if this guy doesn’t stop being so charming I might be stuck here forever.”

Rachel laughs. “Would that be such a bad thing? That house is massive.”

“And I would have something pretty to look at.” Kurt concedes.

“Also a great point.”

Kurt sighs. “Alright, I should probably hang up now. I just called to tell you to have dinner without me, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll let my dads know. Good luck, and get his phone number!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kurt says and hangs up. He takes a deep breath and opens the kitchen door, stepping out only to bump right into Blaine.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” he says, grabbing onto Blaine’s forearm to steady himself.

“No, no, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Blaine asks.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kurt says, letting go of Blaine’s arms and righting himself. He smooths his clothes down and looks up to find Blaine’s eyes tracing the movement. He clears his throat lightly, and Blaine’s eyes snap up to meet his.

“Uh, I just, you took a while and I came to find you, I didn’t know if you’d gotten lost, or something.” Blaine says.

“No, I, uh, I made a phone call.”

“Yes, I, um, heard. You talking.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, and _oh, oh fuck_ , “um, exactly how much did you hear?”

“I think… most of it? Enough, definitely enough.” Blaine says.

Kurt winces. “Look, I’m sorry, I’ll just get the decorating done and leave, okay?” he says, and moves to step around Blaine.

“No, please,” Blaine hastens to say, catching Kurt’s elbow and keeping him there, “please stay. I just wanted to say that… well, I wanted to say that--that you were wrong.”

Kurt’s eyebrows knit together. “I was wrong?”

Blaine nods emphatically. “Yes, you were very wrong.”

“About what?” Kurt asks. He watches as Blaine takes a deep breath, seemingly steels himself, and opens his mouth to say

“I _am_ into you.”

Kurt freezes. “Oh.” he utters.

“Yeah. And that was my maybe - too - subtle attempt at flirting.”

“Oh,” Kurt echoes.

“I’d make a joke, but I’ve been told I’m pretty oblivious myself at times.”

“Okay,” Kurt says. _That’s a step up from ‘oh’, at least._

“So,” Blaine swallows, “I would like to get your number, and I would like to take you out on a date.” he says, staring straight into Kurt’s eyes, and maybe his soul.

Kurt stays silent for a moment, blinking.

“Did I read this wrong?” Blaine says, stepping away, “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate, I’ll let you finish your work and I won’t bother--”

“I’d love to,” Kurt says.

Blaine stops speaking. “Really?” he says, eyes sparkling in a way Kurt thinks he wouldn’t mind seeing for the rest of his life.

“Really, really.” Kurt says and smiles. The answering smiles from Blaine is brighter and more radiant than all the stars on top of all the trees in the Anderson’s garden combined.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189554154710/hiccup, for anyone interested.


End file.
